


To Stars I'll Never See

by AbiSanPoetry



Series: Abi San's Poetry [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry
Summary: A poem about the stars
Series: Abi San's Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244
Kudos: 1





	To Stars I'll Never See

I sat there counting stars this evening  
When to my shame  
I got to three before I realised that each was only a plane.

Sometimes I wonder why  
I even bother looking to the sky  
WIth all the fog and light  
All I ever see is the dark of night.

I wish to travel out of the city  
As I've heard stars to be so pretty  
I believe I saw some long ago  
And they did give a beautiful glow  
But then again who is to say  
When planes and stars look the same from far away.  
-Abi San


End file.
